The Dragon Reaper
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: What if Natsu left on a 5 year old Training and travelling trip?What happend to him on this trip? Read to find out! OP Natsu, NatsuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Fairy was looking for his clothes, Elfman was screaming things about being a MAN, Cana was at her seventh barrel of wine and small brawls we're a certain Dragon Slayer was didn't go to the guild in some time, spending time by thought of leaving Fairy Tail because he wanted to travel and become made up his mind.

Calling it a day he went to sleep.

The next day he woke up at 6 A.M. and made his way towoards the guild.

No one was there so he went directly to master Makarov's office.

He knocked on the door and said.

-,,Gramps u here?"

-,,Come in brat."

Natsu opened the door and and walked in

-,,Gramps i made my mind, i am going to go on a training trip for 1 year or 2 to become stronger.I will take my leave now."

Makarov dropped his paperwork on the floor at hearing what the brat was telling him.

-,,If u die i will bring u back from the dead and kill u myself!"Makarov wished him goodluck.

Natsu chuckled and leaved.

,This is going to be a long journey' Natsu thought to himself.

_**5 years later**_

A man was sitting on a hill looking at Magnolia.

,Time surely flies when u think about it' The man said to himself and started to walk to Magnolia

_**Flashback**_

It has been 2 years since Natsu left.

The guild wasn't lively anymore, all the members we're thinking that Natsu is probably dead.

Master Makarov is silently cursing himself because he let the Dragon Slayer leave.

Erza, Mira and Lissana flushed a tear that day because 2 years past since Natsu left.

_**Flashback End**_

The man was walking through Magnolia ,a little bit sad.

He was non-other than Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu has grown a had a more solide body, and with a better body there comes stronger magic. Natsu was finally able of taking on Dragons and actually winning, his power being a little bit higher that Makarov' changed his apperance a lot. He didn't have pink hair anymore but he used magic to keep it pink, the actual color of it was white. A red pentagram on his right eye was visible(like Jellal's just that it didn't go on the eye).His left eye looked the same but his right one had no pupil, only a golden was wearing a black T-Shirt ,millitary pants and combat boots.

When he was in front of Fairy Tail he said

-,,Home sweet home".

he opened the doors and he saw a usual Fairy Tail day

Gray was again stripping , Elfman screaming things about being manly,Cana drinking again etc.

He put a hood on and walked in.

Nobody noticed him so he walked up to the bar.

-,,Mira can u give me a beer?"

-,,Sir, we only give drinks to Fairy Tail members, and who are you may i ask?

-,,In the first place i am a Fairy Tail member and in the second place you already know me."

-,,Can i see your mark and please temove that hood"

Natsu pulled his hood off his head as Mira gasped.

-,,Na-natsu." she shutterd.

Hearing this, all the Fairy tail members stoped that ever they we're doing and looked at the in front of them was Natsu Dragneel which they all recognized because of the pink all dog piled him, in after that the killing intent in the room raised to extreme was coming from Mira and Erza who cried the 2 got closer to Natsu but he dissaperd in an was sitting on the chandelier watching the 2 looking for him.

Everyone saw him after 1 cracked the silence.

-,, Natsu come down here NOW!" Screamed an angered Titania

Natsu simply said.

-,,Nope, not gonna happen"

Seeing that Mira enterd her Satan Soul:Sitri , Erza enterd her Purgatory armor and Gray who recoverd from the sock made an ice cannon.

-,,Stop this fight!" A voice echoed. It was coming from the master of the guild.

They all turned to normal except Natsu who was sitting on the chandalier drinking a beer which he stole from Macao when he ran.

-,,Natsu my boy please come down"Makarov said.

Natsu comed down with a happy face and made his way to the both went to his office and after half an hour they came back.

What is gonna happen, what are the others gona say?Find out in the next chapter which will pe published this Fryday.

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashina does.I own and OC who will be tolled about in the next chapter

Ti'll next time!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, i decided i would upload this chapter a bit ealier because great ideas come at the most random moments possible.

Have FUN!

Natsu came back from the master's office in a rough condition, maybe makarov beat him a ,little' for not sending any letters.

Erza, Mira and Gray had calmed down and we're now listening to the 2. Natsu was drinking a cold beer while talking to the master.

-,,So Natsu how much have u grown in strenght?" asked a interested Makarov

-,,I think we should evaluate this in a battle" said Erza as she stepped in

,,Fight me Natsu".

-,,I accept you're challenge Erza." Natsu said without looking away from his beer.

The 2 walked outside with the master behind took another beer without opening it.

-,,Natsu are you gonna fight with the beer in you're hand?" Asked a sarcastic/confused Erza.

-,,Actually yes, but before we start can someone tie my eyes? Without giving myself some handicaps this would end to fast and it would we boring"

Erza was shocked at hearing what Natsu said, same with the guild. Mirajane walked to Natsu and tied a magical scarf around his eyes.

A confused makarov started the countdown.,,1,2,3, START".

Erza Re-equiped in her _**Flight Armor**_ and dashed at Natsu with full blocked all of her attacks with his left hand while he used his right hand to drink the beer. This made the Titania extremly mad causing her to switch in her _**Water Empress Armor**_ and throw her most powerfull attack in that armor, _**Tidal Wave**_.Natsu just jumped over the 30 feet wave and dash forward hiting Erza without using any magic in the stomach. Erza was thrown a good 40 feet , into a wall. Everyone was shocked. Erza who got up slowly re-quiped into her _**Purgatory Armor**_, swinging it, hitting Natsu with the wind, who didn't even flinch. At this sight Erza charged at him with full force only to gasp as Natsu stoped the blade with one finger. Wide eyes, jaws dropped 6feet in the ground. Natsu touched the Mace with his pointer finger. The mace exploded, same with the armor as Erza dropped unconcius on the ground re-equiped in her normal armor(she did it when the finger hit).

-,,Hey gramps since i beat Erza am i a S-class too?" asked Natsu.

-Makarov recoverd and said.

-,,Yes!U are officially promoted to S-class"

-,,YAY!" said Natsu as she took erza to the guild's infirmary.

Natsu didn't talk to the others and left after he dropped Erza at the guild's got home, throwned himself in his bed and called it a day.

The next day Natsu got to the guild and sited at team's Erza table(Was called like that since he left).Erza,Gray and Lucy got in the guild and sat next to Natsu.

-,,Flame-brain how about we take a mission?"

-,,Yea popsicle, why the hell not, go pick a good mission."

-,,Already have one, 5million jewel to take down a group of bandits." Said Lucy.

-,,Good."said in a monotone tone Natsu.

The 4 left because Happy in still on a mission with Pantherlily and Carla. on the road they talked about various things but when they asked about Natsu's 5 years he said he dosen't want to talk about it with a sorrow-full voice.

When they got to the destination it was already night-time so they took a hotel room and got to sleep.

It was midnight when they heard Natsu scream a name.

-,,What happend?!"Almost yelled a worried Titania

-,,It came from flame-brain" answered Gray who suprisingly didn't strip. They rushed to Natsu and what they saw would always remain in they're mind.

There was Natsu in the King-sized bed, curled up in a ball while crying and sweating murmuring the name they heard. The name was Karin.

Who is Karin? What happend to her? find out next time.

Remember i do not own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashina does. HOWEVER i do own Karin and some other OCs

Sorry for it being short but i don't really have weekend i mmay post a 5k words story but no promises.

Ti'll Next time


	3. Chapter 3-Natsu's 5 years of training

Natsu was standing on a hill, deep in thought. Today, was the 3rd year since he left. He trained with some monks from which he learned _** Take Over:Demon Soul. **_He had some simple Take Over souls and his most powerfull soul _**The Grand Dragon God.**_ Which was easily 5times more powerfull than Mirajane's Sitri, and also learned Re-equip,Water Dragon Slayer magic and extremly powerfull Fire dragon slayer abilities which he could use while in Take-over.

He was walking through a small town, It was saw a redhead, about 18 years old who was getting beaten up by some got in the fight, throwing the bandits in some building. The girl was unconcius. He picked her up, rented a room to a hotel and took care of her ti'll morning.

When the girl waked up she was scared.

-,,Where am I?''She asked with confusion writen on her face.

-,,You're in a safe place. I saved you from the bandits last night and took care of you." Natsu answered with a heart warming smile.

-,,T-Thanks but why did you save me."

-,,Like i could let some idiots like that hurt any women, but now i have to ask you, who are you and why we're they beating you?"

-,,My name is Karin, Karin Stormclaw. The fuckers where picking on me because they thought i was a hooker and when i tolded them to fuck off they started beating me.I have no place to go."She answerd with a sadness visible on her face.

-,,Why don't you come with could travell and in 2 years we'll go to a guild named Fairy Tail. Are you in?"

-,,Y-Yes sure, but why are u helping me so much?"

-,,No idea really."

Natsu then left and let Karin get dressed. When she got dressed and went outside Natsu saw the girl was a bit smaller than him, her left eye was red and her right one was has beautifull long red hair and wore had a black T-shirt on and blue jeans with sandals.

-,,Let's go,I am fully healed."

-,,Sure, let's go".

The 2 walked outside the town talking, and they started developing feels for they got ambushed by a dark simple members we're easy to take down but when the master showed it became has grown in streght in those 3 years and was somewhere higher than Laxus's level, but the master was a little weaker than Gildarts.

Natsu got hit and hit with extreme got shot in the back while running towoards Natsu, and the master started said to himself that this isn't happening. He decided to do it, he used his _**Take Over Demon soul: Grand Dragon God.**_ He beat the master after a long fight. When it was done he exited his take over and rushed towoards measured her pulse and heart, which we're close to a dead man's skin started to get whiter and Natsu broke down crying.

-,,Natsu please, don't cry, please."Her breathing stoped, same with her heart.

-,,NO, this isn't happening, THIS ISN"T HAPPENING!"

-,,KARINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"His enraged Screms filled the forest.

The next 2 years Natsu trained and trained like a promised that deaths like that will never happen anymore.

Tell me if u like it!


	4. Chapter 4

They saw Natsu curled up in a ball in the King-sized bed crying, sweating and mumbling the name Karin.

Erza was first to take a step didn't know what happend and who is karin, but she just wanted to help her hugged him and said everything is all right, but out of surprise Natsu pushed her away.

-,,P-please le-leave".He said with his voice filled with sadness, fear and while shuttering .,,I want to be alone."

They let him be and everyone went to they got up in the morning at 10 a.m. Natsu was searched for him in the hotel and after that they decided to search him they walked through the doors of the hotel they saw Natsu talking with the one that gave them the had in his hands an extremely heavy he finished talking he made his way to team Erza.

-,,I finished the job this morning at is the money, was an easy job for so much tho.

The members we're shocked to hear that.

-,,Let's head to the guild now, i am really hungry and Mira's cooking is the best".

With that he started walking towoards the and Gray wanted to kill him for not letting them get any fun in the job, while Lucy wanted to hug him because she didn't have to fight and she got her rent money.

When the group reached Magnolia and entered Fairy Tail nobody was there.

They found a note on the bar that said:

,,We have left on a vacation on Akane have you're tickets in my takes 2 days on foot so if you go with the train you will have to pay from you're own money.

-From Master Makarov"

Team Erza went to the train station and got in the first train to Akane instead took the walking way since his motion sickness was more powerfull than before(The stronger the Dragon Slayer is the stronger the motion sickness will be).The group that went with the train reached Akane resort in 6hours but something made they're jaws got there 2 hours earlier.

-,,Oii, Erza i'm here."Exclaimed Natsu with a big smile.

-,,Let's go to the Master, and you are telling us about what happend during those 5 years."

-,,Ok!"

The group went to the guild's room where they talked with the 6p.m. team Erza and Natsu went to the explained the incident.

-,,And that sums it up."Erza said.

-,,Natsu, I am sorry but you have to tell us what happend."

-,,Yes"Natsu said with a weak started to tell them what happend.

When the story ended team Erza and Makarov broke down crying. Natsu got up and went to the was happy to see played ,swimed and it started to get dark the members decided to do something the beach, where the water didn't hit a group made a camp group was made out of:Mirajane, Erza, Evergreen, Lissana, Juvia,Cana, Levy and Lucy .The boys we're:Laxus, Gray, Frieed, Bickslow, Natsu, Gajeel and Loke.

-,,What game should we play?"asked a drunk Cana.

-,,Hmm, how about ,,_i have never'' _asked Mirajane with a perverted grin on.

-,,How we play that game?" asked Levy.

-,,Someone says something like ,,I have never kissed a guy/girl". If u have, then you strip one piece of cloathing."

-,,Ok then, i start."Said erza.

,,I have never fucked a woman."

Laxus, Bickslow, Gray, Loke Gajeel and Frieed stripted they're shirts while Natsu did nothing.

-,,Watch out we have a virgin over here." Said a mocking Gray.

Natsu didn't seem to respond.

-,,My turn now, I have never fucked a guy" said Bickslow.

All the girls stripted they're shirts.

-,,So flame-brain is the only one here who is a virgin." Taunted Gray

-,,Dosen't matter, my turn now.I have never masturbated."said Mirajane. Natsu still did nothing while the others stripted they're pants, being followed by the girls.

-,,Damn he is dense" Said Laxus.

-,,I will try something.I have never kissed a woman."

Evergreen stripted her bra and panties while the girls stripted they're bra. They did well to cover they're cleavege. All the boys took they're boxers down while Natsu took his vest and scarf.

All th girls flushed of the boys had 20to24cm long they realised Natsu still has his pants and boxers broke the silence.

-,,With what hooker you kissed was intrerupted by Natsu smashing his fist into Gray's jaw throwing him a good 20feet.

-,,Call _**HER**_ a hooker one more time and you are good as dead!"Natsu said the went back to his realized what hemeant by,,her" and walked with his head down in shame to his seat.

-,,Natsu, could you strip down you're remaining clothes?" Asked Mirajane, a bit scared by what she saw earlier.

-,,Sure, why not."

Natsu took down his pants and then took down his the girls gasped and they heard Laxus say,,Damn dude!" as shocked as anybody shaft wasn't even a little bit erect and it was bigger than Laxus's.

-,,Can i do something please, Natsu?" asked Mira, shocked by the size of moved in closer and put her hand around his dick. She then proceed to start moving it up and 's erection shot up immideatly, standing in all it's glory.A huge 36 cm Rod.

-,,How we are all naked how about we split into pairs of 2 and start doing it." asked Erza.

With that being said everyone took a partener off the oposite sex and went to a corner of the beach and started to do Natsu stood there at the fire, looking in it deep in took Natsu's writs and draged him to a unseen part of the beach.

_**Lemons start!(And a Lot of them)**_

Laxus's P.O.V.

,Man she is so fucking thight!' He told woman he was fucking was non-other than Erza was trusting in and out of her like mad and making her moan like both reached they're max and climaxed toghether with a scream that could be heard all the was to got dressed and went back to Akane resort.

I don't have that much time so the other lemons and some plots will be up in the next chapter.I don't have that much time so next chapter will be probably uploaded this friday.


	5. Author Note

_**Author Note**_

**In Natsu's harem the next girls will be included:**

**-Yukino**

**-Erza**

**-Ultear**

**-Mirajane**

**-Lissana**

**-Kagura**

**-Meredy**

**And maybe, just maybe if you guys want**

**-Juvia**

**-Levy**

**Tell me if you want other girls in too**

**(The story as you know is after the GMG and i put them to have fun in pairs because they we're all drunk. You can suggest any other ideas if you guys want.)**

**Ti'll next time:)**


	6. Chapter 6

So here i am.I said that this chapter would be uploaded friday but however i got some free time because i finished work here it is! :)

_**Gray Lemon**_

,She is so fucking good ahhh-HHHH'.In front of him there was standing Lucy, on her knees sucking on his he was in his own world Lucy decided to finish then got up and started walking towoards a tree. Gray was confused but then she saw what she was bented on a tree and shaked her ass felt a exploding nose bleed acumulating. He started walkign towoards her and started to trust, full force in 's screams of pleasure filled the Gray felt his climax approach he throwed Lucy on the dirt and doggy-stiled her.

-,,GRAYYYYYYY!"

-,,LUCY!"

As they finished they both headed to Akane resort.

The other pairs were Frieed-Mirajane(I have no idea how those 2 got along), Bickslow-Juvia and Evergreen(Once again all of them we're drunk and Juvia was saying during the sex ,,Gray-sama"), Cana-Loke, Gajeel-levy and Lissana.

If those we're the pairs than who grabed Natsu by the wrist and pulled him to an unseen part of the beach.

_**(?) P.O.V.**_

I grabed him and when we reached the location i let go of his wrist and pulled him in to a deep passionate couldn't see my face because of my cloak and hood.

_**Natsu's P.O.V.**_

I got kissed.I didn't saw her face but what i felt made my eyes flush tears at lighting same lips i kissed 2 years same lips i would have killed to taste same lips that made me fall in intoxicating was her, i was 100% sure it was her.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Natsu started to feel the tears flush down his molded into the kiss as best as he the 2 broke the kiss Natsu said loud as he pounced on her.

-,,You died, how are you here?" Natsu said with lust in his eyes.

-,,What you saw was the guys illusion, nothing else.I woke up the next day in a i searched you, you we're gone.I tried to find you but i couldn't, so i thought that in 2 years i could find you at Fairy i got in i busted the doors open but nobody was there.I finded out that you we're gone to Akane resort and here i am.

-,,I missed you so much, Karin."Natsu said as he kissed down her jaw and on her neck.

-,,We're finally toghether, make me yours, pleas-AHHHH."Natsu was sucking on her left breast and playing with the other left his sucking place and said softly but with pleasure clearly seable.

-,,That is what i am planing."

(I will not make a lemon here because i can't really think of it, maybe next chapter, in the hotel room)

The pair we're the last to reach Fairy Tail's bar the 2 got in things like:,,Wow, who's the hottie?;What is she doing with Natsu;Who is she." Team Natsu and Makarov saw knew who it matched Natsu's eye red and right eye blue, red hair, long slim legs and large was the girl Natsu was talking about, the girl named Karin.

**Couldn't really do a bigger one, sorry but inspiration comes at the most unexpected moments.**

**Ti'll next time.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu and Karin Tolled everyone about they're we're several tiery the silence erza made a step forwoard.

-,,I have a should have tolled Natsu the story in about 5minutes so why you 2 we're gone for 3 hours."Said the all mighty Titania with a raised eyebrown.

With That being said Natsu and Karin we're as red as a tomato. The 2 shared a look than looked away at lighting didn't take a genius to know what the 2 we're several nosebleeds in the group. In that moment all the girls took Karin to a room and talked about her and Natsu's while all the boys asked every single intimate question they could ever ask.

After this was done everyone went to except a pink-haired 're rooms we're split in 's area and Girls sneaked in the girls Area looking for a new girl to be he reached her bed, it was walked to the only logical place she could be went to the girl's balcony. There was standing Karin, sitting on the balcony ledge, bathing in the started walking towoards put his arms around her stomach.

-,,Enjoying the view?"

Karin wasn't surprised to see Natsu there so she replied casually.

-,,It' beautyfull."

-,,Still pales in front of you."

-,,You're not here to demonstrate me how smooth you are, are you?"

-,,I am here to talk about something with you."His face grew instantly serious.

-,,What is it?"

-,,I am here to tell you that i love you more than anything, but i have grown fond to some girls here.I can't split myself so i need to know what you're answer will me, are you willing to sha-.

He was cut off by Karin kissing him.

-,,Natsu, i don't mind sharing you with others if you love me just as much as you love them."

The answer was coming out of her heart, and Natsu saw kissed her as deep as he picker her up Bridal style and went to her room, in her bed to be more puted her gently on the bed.

The 2 undressed eachother like they didn't even have clothes on from the crawled on top of her with lust in his eyes.

-,,Yes! Natsuuu, make me remember WHY I AM YOU"RE WOMEN." She almost yelled but Natsu silenced her with a kiss as he started trusting into was in moans of pleassure filled the we're the gentle started doing her rough and didn't care if the girls would hear, he didn't care if all the Akane Resort heard him,He wanted to do her good.

-,,YES NATSU, FUCK ME TI'LL I CAN"T WALK STRAIGHT 2 WEEKS!"

-,,I'M CUMING!"

-,,CUM WITH ME NATSUUUUUUUU!"

-,,KARINNNN!"

With one final trust they both climaxed at the same put the covers up and passed out from exhaustion.

The next day was going to be interesting.

Sorry for not uploading this friday but i had a date, and a shitload of stuff to u liked it and see ya next time:)


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu was curently on the bed, with the covers on him and Karin cuddling into his got up and looked rememberd what happend last night so he got back to sleep with his lips pressed on Karin's forehead.A scream woke both of them out completly.

-,,KYAAAAAAAAA!"

In the room entered Levy which was now looking at the was looking especially at they're lack of clothes.

-,,What is it, Levy-chan?" Karin asked gentle.

-,,Let me out Erza! Natsu is here aswell, the screams were not our imagination!Levy yelled while hitting the door with her fist.

-,,THAT MY BOY!"Makarov's voice was heard by the girls.

-,,THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT MASTER! LET ME OUT!.IT smells like anger and sweat!

-,,THAT'S THE SMELL OF SEX!"Cana yelled while laughing.

-,,Natsu, everyone here knows we did it again".

-,,Look at alllllll the fucks i don't give".Natsu said with a chuckel.

-,,Typical you."Karin said as she kissed him.

Once the couple got dressed they went to the dinning room. Makarov asked more perverted questions than anyone in the guild that was out of the way they started walking towoards the guild because that was they're last day.

Once everyone got back they started partying.(I MEAN it's Fairy Tail lol.)

But one sound made them all bell went that means one rushed to the door and saw that the city was spliting in half.

-,,GILDARTS IS BACK!" Shouted an excited Natsu.

Gildarts was right now in front of Fairy Tail and was preparing to enter but a fist in the head stoped looked up and saw Natsu.

-,,FIGHT ME GILDARTS!"

-,,Natsu..."Gildarts was fuming with anger. ,,You never learn do you?!"

Gildarts dashed forwoards to hit him but Natsu blocked him and kicked him in the ribs sending him was shocked.

-,,You have grown powerfull haven't you." The Fairy Tail ace said.

,,I accept you're challenge."

With that being said all of the Fairy Tail members gretted Gildarts and waited for the battle to start.

Natsu was preparing himself for started the countdown.

-,, 1, 2, 3, START!"

Gildarts rushed towoards Natsu and threw a punch that Natsu blocked with his right fist and legs fight laster for 10 min.

-,,Natsu i think it is time to finish this."

With that being said Gildarts let his magic and aura just same power Natsu witnessed on Tenrou island. This time it was stronger, stronger than Makarov's did the same. They're Auras we're at the same level, same with the magic.

-,,As you can see this will end up in a draw Natsu."Gildarts said.

Natsu only chuckled lightly.

All of the members saw Natsu's power go through the roof.

-,,_**TAKE OVER:DEMON SOUL**_"

The takeover siblings gasped, as well as the other members.

-_**,,GRAND DRAGON GOD!"**_The ground started shaking and a explosion appeard right next to dust quickly rose but it was cut in the middle by a huge pillar of the raging inferno an Earth-shattering roar was Dragon Slayers froze with the same thought.,It can't be!"The smoke was cleared By wing flapping and from the pillar of flames a demonical creature rose. It was A huge Demon soul of the Grand Dragon God.

It was 2 times bigger than Acnologia, it had Crimson red scales and 2 huge horns. It roared once again, and the sound was extremely who didn't cover his ears was going through immense pain with both of his ears stumbeld back in fear only to see the dragon laughing.

-,,You scared, Gildarts-san?" The dragon tried saing without laughing but it was imposible.

-,,I su-surendder." Gildarts said.

-,,Wise choice."And with that the dragon started shrinking ti'll it became Natsu.


	9. Chapter 9

As Natsu got out of his Take-over all the members just tackled him with question.

-,,I'll tell you everything about that Take-over at the guild ok?!"

Everyone got up and started walking towoards the guild, waiting for Natsu's explication.

As everyone entered the guild Natsu started talking.

,,-I leaned Demon Soul Take over from a monk. It was originaly a Animal soul but however that changed.

In my journey i found a place called ,The Dragon Sector', in that sector some old Dragon's exist. I made friends with all of them, but however some Dragons wanted me out. They didn't want any petty humans in they're land.

So some of them attacked me, and i thought , why shouldn't i take they're souls. I started with the weak ones, and using they're souls i got stronger ones. In the end, i fought The Grand Dragon God. I took his soul after a very hard battle. After that i earned the title of The Dragon Reaper. Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine and other Dragons were not there.

The Grand Dragon God was weaker when i got him but his strenght shot up in my Demon Soul Take over, as he gained Demon abilities. If i would have had Acnologia's soul it would have been 3 times more powerfull now, than my Grand Dragon God take over.

Anyway, i forgot, i have some souls for you're takeovers." he said pointing at the Strauss sibling who we're shocked.

-,,Elfman, i have one Beast soul for you. I have Maplhite, the rock beast. Train a lot before using it, or it will drain you're magic instantly.

Next up Lissana. I have 2 animal souls for you. First i have the Monkey king, It's name is Wukong. After that i have Zyra of the thorns. It's the animal of nature. All the skills that you gain are plant based. Train a lot before using them.

And now Mirajane."He spoke with an evil grin. All the guys we're petrifeid, same with the Master and Erza.

-,,I have Azura, the Demon that trained you're Haplas. It is at least 3 times stronger.I have Aatrox, The Legion Commander. The 2nd Strongest Demon in existance. And the last, Lucifer The Demon King. The strongest Demon in existance. Train madly before using those souls."

Everyone was shocked to see Natsu give those powerfull Take-overs like nothing.

-,,Erza, i have an armor and sword for you. The Titan Armor. The resistance it gives is bigger than you're Adamantine armor, while the sword is The blade of Darkness. It belonged to Zeref himself.

Do NOT ask me how i got them."

Natsu gave to the 4 shocked people the items and transferd the souls.

-,,I'l be going to sleep not."

Before being able to move out the door, a bird got in throught the open door and started saying.,,Message for Natsu-sama, message for Natsu-sama."

Natsu took the message and read it. His face grew pale, his kness started shaking. He was trembling in fear.

The message said.

-,, Oi Natsu, i am coming back. You will get the beating of you're life for leaving me in that drinking store."

With Hatred

-Natasha Stutkov.

Natsu proceed to faint in an instant.


	10. Author Note 2

**Author Note**

**I have finally decided which girls will enter Natsu's Harem. I can't do it with all the ones i said last time.**

**The girls will be.**

**-Erza**

**-Ultear**

**-Mirajane**

**-Kagura**

**And if anybody wants to.**

**-Yukino**

**-Lissana**

**Ti'll next time. :)**


	11. Hannah Note

**Hi Everyone! This is Hannah. I will be writing the next 2 ch. They will be published tommorow.**

**Emma can't write, because she got in a car crash. She will comeback in a week or 2, she is mostly fine at the moment.**

**We have a problem.**

**She left me some ideas in a folder, but however, I have no idea how to put them in the story...**

**I am sorry guys but you're gonna have to wait for Emma ;/**

**To not bore you, i will put another story on her acc. One made entirely by me.**


End file.
